Last Love
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Roy cheated on him and broke his heart the day after they got engaged... but, that was last Valentine's Day, right? What could he possibly want with Edward now? Royed, slash, yaoi, lots of fluffiness, be careful not to overload!


**Lexi: Happy almost Valentine's Day everyone!(: Wrote this for a contest on Deviantart. I'm not in the best mood right now cause some stupid bitch decided to report one of my Akuroku stories there... Seriously? Ughhhhh frusteration.**

**Well, I haven't written anything Royed in a while, so here ya go! I hope this will distract you all from the fact that I've yet to update Wrapped in Romance ;)**

**Warning: It's yaoi... need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine, at least not yet :)**

"How can there be nothing for me to do here tomorrow?" Edward yelled, outraged by such a claim.

"Sorry, Ed, there just isn't. I may be heartless enough to make you all be here on Christmas and Easter, but I actually celebrate Valentine's Day," Roy shrugged, smiling slightly at him.

"'Celebrate' meaning fuck some random lonely chick you pick up at a bar, correct?" Ed said, playing with his glove as if it were the most important thing in the world, "I doubt you got yourself a Valentine for such an occasion. Afterall, isn't it nicknamed 'National Singles Day' for those unfortunate enough to be without someone."

"Well, brat, it sounds like you found yourself a new lover this year...?" He smirked, though the thought of Edward being with someone else romantically made his stomach a bit nauseous. Roy found himself actually hoping Ed told him 'no.'

Edward hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "Just because we were together, forever ago, doesn't mean you have the right to still get jealous and act overprotective. I can date whomever I want. But, no, I didn't have anyone in mind," he barely managed to get out in one breath.

"…I see. If we're done here, you can leave." Edward nodded, walking out the door. When he closed it, Ed let out the air he hadn't realized he was holding.

Why did Roy still have that same damn effect on him after this many months? He was sure he was over Roy dumping him for that whore, that it didn't hurt anymore. But he had been lying to himself. Edward catching his boyfriend cheating had been the downfall of his existence, ruining the next year of his life.

He walked the few blocks back to his lonely apartment that he occupied with only his books, the bare minimum of furniture one needed, and a few pictures of family and friends. After putting away his shoes and coat, he proceeded to the living room to start a fire.

When he stood up after lighting it, Ed looked at all the pictures on the mantle. One was of his family and him from when Al and he were still small children. The next was just Alphonse and he from several months ago before he moved away. The last was taken sometime around a year and a half previous. It was of Roy and he, the older wrapping his arms around him in a loving embrace and both of them laughing in the middle of a park.

Edward's eyes watered a bit, causing him to see the room as blurry. The picture always made him sad; remembering when things were good just caused him unnecessary pain. But, he never could bring himself to get rid of it. That would be like throwing away a part of his life.

The tears were flowing freely down his face now; he didn't bother to wipe them away. Why did Roy have to cheat on him the night after they got engaged, Valentine's Day, a year ago? Did he think it wouldn't hurt him beyond belief? Was there even an excuse to do such a thing?

He shook his head in thought. It didn't matter to him anymore. Roy could've burned down his house, shot his dog, and broke his arm. As long as he said he was sorry and still loved him, Edward would've taken him back in an instant. But, that was just it; he never even gave Ed the closure of admitting he was wrong. Roy wasn't even sorry for sleeping with some slut and breaking his heart into a million pieces.

He looked up at the clock to see it was exactly 12:00 AM. Valentine's Day had started and he was alone for it for the first time since Roy and he broke up. His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knocking at the door. Who the hell comes to people's houses this late at night?

Edward got up slowly, making his way into the foyer to the door. He didn't bother to see who it was before opening it. When he turned his gaze to the knocker's face, it took all he had not to gasp in pure shock.

"W-why are you here?" he asked, nearly slapping himself for his involuntary nervous stutter.

"I came to talk," the man said calmly. Edward stepped back and gestured for him to come in. He followed him into the living room to the couch in front of the fire. The last time they had sat here was a little over a year ago to watch some cheesy romance flick.

"So, Roy, what is so important that you had to wake me up this late- or rather, early- to discuss?" Ed questioned, keeping all emotion out of his voice.

"Well, I know you weren't asleep," Roy responded, calling his bluff easily.

"And how would you know that?"

"It's a Sunday night, you don't have to work tomorrow, and it's a holiday you despise. You would stay up later just so that you wouldn't wake up early," he paused before finishing, "And who goes to bed in their work clothes with a fire burning and all the lights in the house on?"

Edward just grumbled some unintelligible words in reply. "But, I came to apologize for what I did to you a year ago," Roy answered the rest of his question.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry… for cheating on you… breaking your heart… never bothering to make things right between us," he replied softly. Edward began crying without meaning to, his tear ducts reacting on their own. He nodded to show he forgave him.

"I know I was an ass… still am an ass," Roy pulled him into a tight hug, kissing the top of his head lovingly, "But will you be my Valentine again?"

"Yes!" Ed cried into his shoulder.

"I love you, so much, Edward…"

"I love you too," was the only answer he could give. Ed was happy once more and in the arms of the one he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**Lexi: Like I said, have a nice National Singles Day! Or at least, that's what I'm celebrating!;) Hope you enjoyed this short fic.**

**Reviews would be fabulous my kiddies.**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
